New School, Same Me
by unoriginalwhore
Summary: When Clary Fray moves and transfers from Urbana Area to Rockford High she knows that everything will be the same. Her brother will be popular as usual and she will be the same invisible girl. Until her life changes forever when she runs into the most popular kid in the whole school- Jace Wayland. (My first ever post! I will update at least once a week !) (please review!)
1. Changes At Rockford

When I, Clary Fray pulled up to the front of my new school I was filled with doubt. This school would be the same as the last. At Urbana Area Senior High-school I was anything but popular. Mainly invisible to others. You know the kid that got ran into 24/7 or even the eating in the bathroom type. I looked over at my older brother Trevor sitting next to me and knew that he was everything AND popular. Since our parents moved at the end of the last school year I already knew that he would be the new star of the school. Though, I have always wondered why he was so popular and I wasn't. Either way I was sure that Rockford would be the same as Urbana no matter how I looked at it. We got out of the car and slowly started walking into the new school. Trevor intermediately had a look of confidence on his face while strolling through the parking lot. I on the other hand walked as slowly as possible because the agony to come would be almost unbearable. I got to the door and Trevor looked back at me and said " Hey Clary, you coming?" "yes" I slowly respond. I stand there for about 6 seconds and the regretfully walk in the school. The hustle and bustle was insane. Urbana was way smaller than this, I was immediately overwhelmed. Everyone comparing new schedules and what not. Then, the first bell rang. All the kids went into their first hour homeroom class. I looked down at my schedule and read:

**1st hour: Calculus, room 271, Mr. Kroschel**

Great calc right away, awesome. I asked a random kid for directions. Up the stairs on the second floor and to the right, 4th door on the left of the hallway. I started to walk towards the stairs but before I could begin the climb someone ran into me. None other than the quarter back, most popular, sports star athlete- Jace Wayland.


	2. I Am So Stupid

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I Exclaimed.

_**Oh great Clary, you've managed to mess up on the first day.**_

Just then he looked up at me and smiled, no just any smile, a REAL genuine smile. " No problem sweetie."

**OH MY GOD** HE JUST CALLED ME SWEETIE

I couldn't say anthing. Just sat there and looked like an idiot. " Oh um... um..."

"Thanks?" he said slowly. Yeah "thanks." I said back sheepishly. "Don't worry about it, no one got hurt. Well I uh have to get to class so I guess I'll maybe see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I smiled back. We both walked our seperate ways to class. but, then all of a sudden he turned around and yelled... " Hey new girl! I never caught your name!"

"Clary!, Clary Fray!" I yelled back, then I walked to class for the first time with a smile on my face.

Later that day it was 5th period, right before th thing that I was dreading the most- lunch. I had made it through almost the whole day, and now lunch. The bell rang and I slumped down in my chair. I really did not want to go, like at all. After about 30 seconds of sitting there and the whole class running out like a herd of cattle to the lunchroom I finally decided that I should go. I brought my own lunch because lets face it, who likes waiting in line anyways? I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Where in the hell was I supposed to sit? God damnit I hated first days no matter what... All of a sudden when I was scanning Jace Wayland waved me over to his table. Jace. Wayland. Told. Me. To. it. By. HIM. I had never even been in a 20 foot radius of the Jock Table and now I found myself actually walking towards it?! What is happening... I sheepishly set my tray down and sat next to Jace and his friend, by what was stitched into his jacket his name was Todd Heron.

"Hey you must be Fray, I'm Todd." "Oh hi Todd" I could tell I was blushing because I had never even had a jock look me in the eye let alone talk to me before. Then all of a sudden Jace cut in and said " Yo Todd her name is Clary, not Fray." I just sat there and really didn't know what to do. But, within 2 seconds your basic popular girl, long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and a super model body decided to make his lap a home. " Hey baby." "Hey Maia" Jace said. "Oh sorry Clary, this is my girlfriend, Maia."

"Hi"

"Hey"

**Great. **


	3. I Got My Hopes Up

"So Maia..." I say sort of annoyed as I think to myself why did I get my hopes up? He's Jace Freaking Wayland and I'm little stupid Clary Fray. His beautiful piercing blue eyes, muscular toned body, and his blonde curly hair that just makes me want to get my fingers tangled in it.

_**Woah Fray what are you doing to yourself?! The only other time you have ever thought about this was when you saw Asking Alexandria live and cried because you touched Ben Bruces' hand. **_

_**Snap out it Clary, wake up.**_

" Yes Clary? That is your name right?" She says with a sarcastic giggle. " Maia be nice to her, shes my friend."

friend?! I'm Jace Waylands friend?!

" Yeah Maia back off!" chimed Todd. " Shes cool and she now sits by us so deal with it or leave." Maia huffed out a large breath and stormed off with her possy of blonde followers.

" Well then... " I said awkwardly. Jace chipped in"Yeah sorry about her, she means well... I promise."

The I promise came a little bit later than I wanted it to, but whatever I wasn't looking for her to be my best friend. (Obviously!) I have a feeling that girl will end up driving me nuts. But isn't that how it always is?

So I survived my first week at Urbana... it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I went to all my classes, sat next to Jace, Todd, and a few of his other friends, then went home. Basically a wash rinse repeat cycle... I think I may be able to survive the rest of my Senior year. Wow I can't believe that I just said that! Jace ended up giving me his number and of course Maia wasn't too happy about but I just brushed it off haha. We have been texting non stop... I don't know whats going on between us. I want to say he likes me but he has a girlfriend. It doesn't work like that does it? Just as I was walking out to our car at the end of the day I saw Jace and Maia up against his car smashing lips and playing tonsil hockey.

**I'm so stupid.**

Sorry about the short chapter, just had to get a few things laid out. Now that the story is rolling the chapters will be longer! I pinky promise! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Maybe It's A Sign

As soon as I got home from school I imediately ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door with all my might. _**I can't believe I was so stupid to think that he might like you, stupid ol' Clary back. **_

I hid in my room for the rest of the night, trying not to become dehydrated from crying so much. It was around 8 o'clock when Trevor got home from football practice. Of course he had managed to become mister popular in 5 days... But, when the car pulled farther into our circle driveway I noticed another person sitting next to him... JACE?! _Great! Just fucking great Clary_. I ran infront of my floor length mirror.

_Your face is red and puffy from crying and you just looked like a hot mess Clary, god damnit. Look at you with your old Urbana sweats from like 7th grade, and your tanktop that is ripped with a nutella stain. You honestly look like a hobo. A Big. Ugly. Hobo._

I ran into my closet and put on aztec print joggers and a pale orange colored PINK tee. A cheetah probably would have been left in my dust as I ran as fast as I could to my moms bathroom. Her lighting is wayyyyy better than mine. I realized I had no time to redo my smeared after-crying racoon look so I wiped it all of with a remover pad. By this time they were already through the front door oh great Clary what are you going to-

" CLARY! I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT YOU MY LEFTOVER PIZZA FROM JIMMIES!"

I realized as my stomach growled at that exact moment that I hadn't ate anything since lunch almost 8 hours ago. Whoops.

_Awesome. now I get to look like a fat lard infront of my crush. SECRET crush._

I went down the stairs as slowly as possible, grabbed the pizza and ran right back up to my room without as much as a glance towards Trevor let alone Jace.

"Hey Clary whats-" but he was cut off from the loud slamming of my door.

**wheeeeeeeeeew**

Jace POV

I'm assuming Fray didn't expect me by the stunned look on her face. She ran down and snatched up that pizza like she was actually starving, haha. She was in comfy clothes, messy bun, and no makeup. A girls best look in my opinion...

_Wow, Clary is so beautiful, even without makeup. Wait Jace snap out of it you have Maia, don't you forget that._ I haven't been able to describe what has been going on lately. I've been getting these weird urges to kiss Fray (her new nickname of mine.) all the time. I never really truly saw how beautiful she was. Her green eyes sparkle when the sun hits them just right. Her long, gorgeous fire red hair, and her long slender frame. _I always find it funny because she looks so long and slender but she is barely 5'2"._ See what I am saying? Clary brings out urges that I have never had with Maia and I haven't even known her a full week. Clary makes me want to better myself so I can then help her, She is so shy, and I love it. _Woah_. I see her walking to her classes by herself and she walks with doubt, doubt about herself. I wish she wouldn't because she is truely gorgeous. I decided to give her my number because there was no way she was going to give me hers. When we text its different though she seems more confident, probably because she doesn't have to be face to face. _Damn her shyness_, I just want ot have a face to face real talk. But yet I find it so attactive. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me forget about Maia and everything we have been through. Whether it be a stupid fight or her getting jealous or even her talking to another guy.

**Maybe its a sign. **

Clary POV

I seriously stuffed that pizza down my throat as fast as you could say Jace Wayland is sexy as hell. I sat in my bed while watching Criminal Minds because of course it is my favorite show. Morgan is just perf, and Garcia, and Reed. Damn I love them all. After I went through what seemed liked an entire season I looked over at my clock,

_**1:36am**_

_Fuck._ I then glanced down at my phone that i usually end up neglecting because common lets face it- who would I text? My only real friends are my internet ones, which of course my parents don't approve of because they hate the internet and think everyone you don't know there could be a murderer. But anyways I saw that I had 8 text messages. From who? Jace.

Jace: Hey Fray:) _9:45pm_

**Smily? eh that's sorta normal right clary?**

Jace: Fray are u sleeping? _10:19pm_

Jace: Wow, I was hoping u were actually gunna be awake, yah big baby It's Friday! _11:33pm_

Jace: Frayyyyy wake up I have no 1 else 2 talk to _12:01am_

**Maia? What about Maia?!**

Jace: F _12:13am_

Jace: R _12:03am_

Jace: A _12:03am_

Jace: Y_ 12:03am_

"wow Jace seriously haha." I giggle quietly to myself.

While reading the messages over and over my phone buzzed again...

Jace: Whatever Fray, we'll duke this one out tomorrow;) _1:42am _

**WINKY FACE?! and wait... tomorrow is Saturday?**

**Maybe its a sign.**


	5. REALLY QUICK LITTLE THINGY (SORRY)

**Hey guys! I forgot to put this at the bottom of the last chapter so heres a quick little thingy haha. **

So how do you guys like this so far?! I don't really know where exactly

I will be taking this so if you have anything that you think would be a good Idea

please put it iin a review. I lready have gotten some great Ideas from people that

I may or may not put to use.

What do you think of this last chapter I posted?!

**(FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE) **

THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I WILL POST. I AM SO HAPPY

THAT I DECIDED TO START POSTING INSTEAD OF JUST READING

ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**XOXO, UNORIGINALWHORE**


	6. Turkey Bacon & Confessions

Clary POV:

A bird chirped outside my window causing me to wake up.

_God Damn Birds _

I rolled over to check the time... " Holy shit!" I accidentally yell out loud. "It's 10:26!?"

_Damn I slept in.. well I did stay up until almost 3am._

I suddenly got a wiff of my favorite breakfast food in the whole world... TURKEY BACON?!

Honestly, it puts real bacon to shame...

_Clary what are you doing?! RUN TO THE BACON!_

I quickly got out of bed and put on some pants and slippers ( I almost forgot the pants.. whoops)

I ran down our new staircase

( My dad got this amazing promotion causing us to move 6 hours away from my old life and into a house 3 times bigger)

but seriously its the type you see in movies it goes up from two different sides and curves into one long balcony on the second floor overlooking the entry way. It's amazing...

But, anyways back to the bacon.. lol after I decended the staircase I stepped onto the hardwood. Good thing I was wearing slippers otherwise I would have faceplanted... I bolted into our huge kitchen, sat down at the huge island and smiled at my mom,. She is honestly my twin, we seriously look the same... no joke. We must have some sort of telepathic connection too because just as I was about to ask for a plant she plopped 2 eggwhites and 4 strips of turkey bacon on a plate and handed it to me. (God I love my mom...) She followed by pouring me a glass of chocolate milk.

When she sat down Trevor immediately walked into the room. We said our good mornings and what not. Trevor grabbed playe and dished up some food. I was looking down at my plate inhaling my food when all of a sudden I heard a voice...

"Damn Fray, slow down..."

I looked up and almost spit out my food

_JACE?!_

_FUCK CLARY NOW WHAT DO YOU DO, HE JUST SAW YOU INHALE THAT BACON..._

" Jace what are you doing here?!" I say frantically but calm at the same time.

"You didn't know I was staying the night?" he says very confused.

"No..." I say as I turn and give Trevor a look that could kill.

We both starred at Trevor and then after about 5 awkward seconds I gave out a huge UGHHHHHHH and ran upstairs without a glance back.

Jace POV:

_What the hell just happened? I thought she would be happy to see me. At least I hoped she would be. I tried to text her last night... 9 times actually and I got no response... I thought she liked me. I must be losing my touch. Damn. I really like her. I even dumped Maia for her.. But now look. I need to go and find her._

and with that I got up and told them I had to go to the bathroom. I have to find Clary and tell her everything.

Clary POV:

Here I sat miserable and crying because I looked like a fool. I don't know what has gotten into me lately but I have been so emotional since this move. I was hoping no one would hear me so I went into the study upstairs to cry... lol I know pathetic. All of a sudden I hear footsteps...

_Shit._

"Clary, are you in here? I've been looking all over for you."

It was the last person I ever thought... Jace.

I sniffed and whipped away the tears. " Yes I am inn here, why?" I said quietly.

The next thing I knew he was right infront of me.

" I was worried about you, hey, were you crying?" he asked concerned.

" Maybe, but I am okay. No worries... I'm fine..."

"You are not fine Clary. Why are you crying?"

_This is it Clary. you_ _have to say it. _

"BECAUSE JACE, I LIKE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU JUST SAW ME STUFFING BACON INTO MY MOUTH. I AM SO EMBARRASSED! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT BECAUSE WHY WOULD A GUY LIKE YOU LIKE A GI-"

the next thing I knew his lips crashed into mine and we were kissing. His hand moved from his side and cupped my face and the other pushed back the hair in my face.

**WHAT IS HAPPENING**

After what seemed like forever he broke away from me.

"what... what... what..." I couldn't speak, Jace just kissed me.

" Don't say anything. I need to explain myself. I like you Clary so much. I have for a while but I haven't said anything. From the first moment that I met you I knew you were different. I had to make you mine. I broke up with Maia so I can be with you. All I want is you Fray... That is.. if you want me?"

_OH. MY. GOD. _

" Wait hold on a sec... you like me back?

" Isn't it obvious? You're so perfect. I tried to hide it but I couldn't."

_" _I feel like hearing you say that is a dream come true."

" I thought you didn't like me so I just kissed you to find out.. haha"

So there we sat, on my dads desk hugging

"I like you a lot Jace." I smiled

" I like you more Fray" He replied peacefully

**So what do you think?! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD TO GET A NEW COMPUTER! I AM SO MAD UGH. MINE JUST DIED. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO IT BUT WHATEVER! I GOT A NEW ONE. **

**Anyways, what did you guys think? I used some ideas that I got in my reviews that you said you wanted to see happen so I made them happen. BUT, please REVIEW AND FOLLOW, FAVORITE AS WELL! thank you all so much for reading **

**love you xoxo**

**Unoriginalwhore**


	7. literally what even

I literally can't.

i wrote this story 2 years ago guys.. I'm literally 19 and cringing at my 16 year old self

i can't believe i found this lmaoooooo I'm shook

if anyone somehow sees this... yo


End file.
